


Moments

by Arulan



Category: Chrono Cross, Chrono Trigger, Radical Dreamers
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arulan/pseuds/Arulan
Summary: A collection of one shots and other works spanning the entire Chrono series.





	1. The Blade

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little place where I’m going to be posting all of the Chrono-related one shots and short works I already wrote or will write later. I’m going to include all three games regardless of alternate timeline shenanigans so just consider Radical Dreamers “canon” in a sense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio of thieves finds the holy Einlanzer in Viper Manor.

The sole light illuminating the otherwise dismal and ominous hallway stretched out before us in the same manner it would have in the underground catacombs. We might have been thankful for its glow if not for the macabre paintings that lined the walls as we treaded back down into the storage room. The dim light gave way to twisting shadows that bounced along the walls as we continued on our path, giving us illusions of nonexistent corridors and branching paths. Glancing at my companions, the silence shared between the three of us had never been more deafening nor more comforting than it was now. We did not feel the need to drag the weight of the atmosphere with us, as it was out of our favor.

The door to the room creaked and moaned as we slowly pushed it, allowing the light to permeate in. The old rusted gears of the clocktower clanged together as they sang an incoherent, discordant melody that rang throughout the room. We searched for the relic of ages gone by until an unmistakable glint of light bounced off of a buried piece of steel. The blade was pulled from its resting place underneath various insignificant oddities and curios collected over the years. It shone unnaturally in the barely lit room, its luminous pulse growing ever brighter under my companion’s hands. The sheer holiness of the blade seemed to have appeared from legends and myths. It had the kind of light that would guide an entire army into a perilous, bloody battle; it felt as if it carried the souls of the mythical owners it could have had over millennia. There was no doubt in any of our minds that this was the artifact we had searched for.


	2. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes in Zeal when the people are dreaming?

Zeal was still, a rare occurrence for the bustling kingdom of magic, but not an unfamiliar one in the hours after dusk. The room leading to the Mammon Machine was unguarded; the only semblance of a threat being two sleeping Nus. Dalton had sent most of his guards to the Ocean Palace to oversee construction. Queen Zeal must have assumed that anyone who approached the machine would have been in overwhelming awe of its power and avoid tampering with it.

Awe is not the word Schala would have used, she thought as she walked up to the monstrous thing. Dread is much more appropriate, the black wind’s incessant howling growing stronger around it. She was alone in this room, her mother not shrieking in her ear to clasp her hands and allow the behemoth to swallow her soul. Why did she come here? She refused to accept any answer for her actions.

The nightmares this machine produced plagued her dreams; was its torment in the waking world not enough? She believed that even the softest, most plush bed in Enhasa would not be enough to put her mind at ease. She needed to approach it, remember that it was only a creation of man. Nothing more, nothing less.

But it was too much, the omens swirling around the monstrous machine screeching in her ears. The suffocating power of Lavos weighed her down, causing her to collapse to her knees. Her breaths felt heavy as if every inhalation was to be her last. Her lungs burned with the need for air, wanting to get away from this demon disguised as a gateway to eternal life. She pulled every ounce of strength into her body and dashed away from the machine.

Schala moved as quickly as her legs could carry her, footsteps echoing through the halls of the palace. It didn’t matter at that moment, nothing did as long as she could escape the power of that _thing_. She ran until her muscles’ aches could not be ignored, only stopping to catch her breath before she returned to her chambers. No one could know about this night. She realized the truth of the matter.

There was no way to escape that beast.


End file.
